


Know When to Fold 'Em

by IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, ASL grammar, Beer, But not edited well, Gift for a friend, Hanging Out, Happy, Its silly and cute, Like an actual one, Mute Dean, Nothing Hurts, Other, Protective Sam, Selective mute dean, So Deal, Understanding Bobby, Understanding Sam, Vacation, bobbys house, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels/pseuds/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels
Summary: The boys head to Bobby's for a vacation. It goes well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_humdrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_humdrum/gifts).



> So, there are few if any fics with Selective Mute! Dean where he speaks out in public but doesn't at home. Which as a person with this predicament, I find that I do quite a lot. So I made one. ASL speak is also not typically used, instead what they would say if they spoke, rather than using the expressions and such of the characters to portray what they think.
> 
> Sam finger spells, mostly. But Dean will use actual signs. And I have Sam spell out Bobby's name, so I imagine Dean would give Bobby a Sign Name of a "B" with curved fingers and put them to his forehead, like the bill of his hat. Or, alternatively, a "B" that comes to his lips, like sipping from a flask. Though, that might be after his death.
> 
> Lastly, this is a gift to Tuftsofcotton, as they are a great friend who understands my mute days. I own nothing and I do not claim to be an expert at ASL or anything really. Happy reading.

"I'll have a Bacon burger, don't be afraid of the onions, Sugar." Dean winked at the waitress.

The girl gave her own flirtatious smile before she scampered off.

Dean looked at Sam, waiting.

"Look, I'm thinking we just lay low for a few days. There's no cases, we should take advantage. You don't even have to do anything you don't want." Sam drummed his fingers on the counter.

"If there's no case, then I don't see why not." Dean shrugged.

Though the feeling in his gut said otherwise. He wasn't addicted to killing. It's just what he was good at, and he knew it. He helped people. Got rid of the things that go bump in the night. Though if he wanted, he could just stay in the hotel. He could just be with Sam, and they're be no pressure or obligations. 

There were hardly ever any obligations with Sam. Though maybe that came from Bobby instead of John, Dean frowned at the conclusion. A few days of rest would be alright, and it isn't like they'll have to wait long for some spirit, demon, or worse to rear it's head.

"You sure?" Sam clearly had expected more of a fight.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean scoffed.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Maybe head to Bobby?" Sam gave a bit of the puppy eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't object. 

The waitress came back, all seduction and flare as she set the orders down. Of course she slipped a napkin in Dean's pocket, not the least bit subtle, but surprisingly she does wink at Sam. 

"That's if you two don't mind sharing." She giggled as she set Sam's plate down.

Sam almost found it funny, though it took a backseat to the idea of sharing someone with his brother. "We're related. Thanks but no thanks." 

She flushed but didn't seem to care all too much about her mistake if the sway of her hips was any indication as she practically catwalked away.

"Wow." Sam breathed as he tucked into his salad.

Dean nodded, with his cheeks swelled with food like a squirrel he looked entirely bewildered.

After they picked up the check, thankfully from a different waitress, they made their way to Bobby at a leisurely pace. 

"So, do you have anything you want to do with our break?" Sam prompted.

Dean thought a moment, but shook his head. There was nothing in particular. Maybe he'd sleep, he thought. 

"Alright." Sam said. 

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. Once they'd pulled into the lot they saw Bobby waiting for them outside. Sam waved and Dean flashed a grin as they got out. 

"There ain't no case near here." Bobby said in way of greeting.

"Yeah, sure isn't. That's why we came. We figured we needed a bit of vacation, you know? And who better to spend it with?" Sam shrugged.

"Butter me up any more and I'll slip and slide down the hallway, Sam." Bobby invited them in.

Dean eased into the doorway with a grin and a clap on Bobby's shoulder as a means of hello. The men all sat in the living room, watching movies and drinking beers. Sam and Bobby's comments opposed more often than not, thus using Dean as a tie breaker with yes or no questions. 

Even without saying a word Dean had a strong presence in the room and they never misunderstood him even without the yes or no answer choices. He had a myriad of ways to communicate, from the basics of ASL, to finger spelling, to lip reading. Though if all else failed, his jacket seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of receipts to write on the back of. 

Though he never noticed that Sam would often steal pens just for Dean's sake. Or that Bobby would have paper notebooks all around and the cup of pens he'd use in his study was always near by. They were a family, and a supportive one at that. Dean didn't have a disability. He was not broken. No one was. And that was why they found ways around "fixing" him, like John had tried.

They adapted to Dean speaking in public but being silent as a mouse at home. They learned to look at him when they spoke. When the anxiety of speaking out in the world was too much and he needed to be alone or for them to not speak either. Figured out certain signs and stressors that preceeded such behaviors.

They were too busy to try to keep up with anything like a shrink or something anyway, on top of being stubborn. There must've been a plethora of reasons why Bobby and Sam never made light of Dean. Why should it make any sense that he should be treated differently because he doesn't speak at home?

Bobby scoffed at the screen. The lead actor in this horror movie they found by chance was being an idjit. "Really, boy? You're dumber than a sack of Cow dung!"

Dean grinned as he turned to Sam, jerking his head to Bobby in a clear "Well, it's your turn." Fashion.

Sam shrugged before he assumed the job in question. "Bobby, calm down. It's for dramatic effect. I don't think people are this stupid in real life."

Dean and Bobby looked at him with twin looks of disbelief, Bobby had no problem voicing what he and Dean both were thinking. "What people have you been savin', again?" 

Sam felt a half grimace half grin force itself on to his face, holding his hands in surrender. "Okay, but they at least try to survive. This guy looks like he has some vague sense about this. It's the role." 

Bobby scoffed before turning back to the TV. Dean began to sign, raised eyebrows and a hint of a smirk, teasing as his hands worked out "You Bobby mad finish." 

Sam gave a nod, his lips pursed together a bit but his expression wasn't pensive so much as "this is normal." 

He clapped Dean on the shoulder before he signed back, a cheap smirk and high brows as he let his hands but mostly fingers speak "B-O-B-B-Y A-L-W-A-Y-S angry what he D-O-E-S." 

"I can see you." The crotchety hunter in mind huffed. "And damn right angry is what I do."

Dean let out a chuckle as he signed "work for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby pretended to huff, years of a poker face hiding the bit of a smile he felt.

Dean looked at Bobby through his lashes, making a show of being flustered by his personality. He even managed to fake a blush, much to Sam's odd amusement as Bobby flailed a hand at him to stop.

If anything, Sam found it commendable Dean spoke out in the world. The way that he seemed so "normal" to other people, he looked far smaller than he did when he spoke through other means. He could carry a conversation, sweet talk a girl right out of her pants, and curse up a storm, but he just somehow felt like it wasn't him.

But of course it was. The silence did something for him that his voice couldn't. Or maybe it was the idea that his words were so sharp and clear, but his gestures were open, like what he just did, messing with their surrogate father. That he seemed so inconspicuous when he spoke on jobs, but at peace and at home, silent as a corpse, he seemed larger than life. 

Speaking was like Poker, it seemed. Play your cards close to your chest, pretend everything looks normal. You do it in public, but when you're free you can do as you please. Sam liked that mentality. It helped him find peace, given there'd be none in his life. He liked to think Dean was the same, though he'd never ask.

It took him a long time to put such thoughts into words, so why make his brother do the same? They settled back into their awful horror flick, comments and beers all around. Pretty good vacation if you ask them.

**Author's Note:**

> The line about Dean saying Bobby is mad, the sign finish is the way of using past tense verbs. So he's saying "you made Bobby angry." Though with his playful expression, it could be read more as "Uh oh, somebody made Bobby pissed." Or the like.
> 
> Sam probably finger spells because he is used to grammar rules, I would think, as well as despite being able to read or pick up any Sign Dean throws at him, his fingers aren't as nimble as Dean's. I imagine he makes up for it by specifically making sure his facial expressions are clear. And I dont think Bobby would sign if he could avoid it and would rather just write with his old bones, though you might catch him every so often.
> 
> Comment if you liked, thank you for reading my self indulgent trash.


End file.
